


Her White Knight

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike to the rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 019 - White

Life was simple when Buffy was a child. The world was sharply divided into black or white; there were no messy, complicated shades of grey. A champion of justice always wore a white hat or rode a pure white steed. He always played fair.

Life is so much more confusing now. The white knight that charges to her assistance dresses all in black. Fists and fangs grant no mercy to his foes.

“Chalk another one up for the good guys,” Spike grins.

Buffy shakes her head as her 'hero' slyly pockets Xander's wallet as he helps him to his feet.


End file.
